SICK
by egatoti
Summary: Mingyu belum ada persiapan di serang kayak begini oleh Wonwoo. Lihatlah mata yang berbinar itu. Mengedip-ngedip kearahnya. Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar ingin membuat Mingyu mati konyol. {SVT fic} BoysLove story. MEANIE. Yaoi.


**_SICK  
_**

 ** _Story by_** ** _© egatoti_**

 _ **Main Cast(s)**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Pair**_

 _ **Meanie slight Chanbaek**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 ** _Saya hanya meminjam nama selebihnya isi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya_**

 ** _No Plagiat_**

 ** _This is BoysLove story_**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

 _ **I'd warn you**_

 ** _Happy Reading_ **

* * *

Sungguh hari yang super sial bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tepat hari senin, Wonwoo bangun kesiangan di hari pertama ia sekolah setelah libur panjang.

Kaus kakinya pada basah semua akibat hujan yang ia tidak sadari semalam, Ia pun lupa untuk mengangkat kaus kaki itu dari jemuran.

Untung seribu untung sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu ikhlas meminjamkan sepasang kaus kaki putih untuk Wonwoo gunakan.

Semua kesialan ini.

Karena apa ?

Salahkan kekasih sepupunya, yang sialnya juga satu sekolah dengannya. Karena Jun saat ini lagi sibuk dikejar-kejar deadline skripsi, membuat Minghao yang hobi jalan-jalan itu beralih memaksa Wonwoo buat menemaninya. Dari pagi sampai sore bung ?!, Gila!

 _What the hell_ gitu jadinya.

Alhasil, tidak ada yang namanya mandi, apalagi yang namanya makan malam. Yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo setelah ia sampai dirumah adalah, bercinta dengan ranjang.

Jadi beginilah akibatnya, kesiangan.

Terus terang saja, Wonwoo itu paling susah dan paling anti yang namanya bangun pagi kalau bukan karena alarm. Dasar kebo.

Memang, jarak dari rumah Wonwoo ke sekolah hanya berkisar sepuluh menit.

Jika naik bus.

Tapiiii,

Sialnya lagi bus menuju sekolahnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkan halte bahkan sebelum Wonwoo menjejakkan kakinya disana. Sial, sudah capek-capek dia berlari kayak dikejar anjing, nyatanya malah sia-sia. Ditinggal juga akhirnya. Astaga perut kosongnya jadi perih begini karenanya.

"Hah,,,hah,,,hah,,,, Ish mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kena sial beruntun", Wonwoo menumpu badannya pada kedua lututnya, benar-benar lelah.

Naik taksi tidak bisa pula, akibat dompetnya entah dimana. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Nangis, kesal, marah, bercampur jadi satu. Itulah yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ini.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang guna melepaskan penat dan sesak di dalam hatinya, Wonwoo mengambil langkah gontai menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Mau dihukum, hukum sajalah sana. Wonwoo tidak peduli. Intinya Wonwoo sudah pasrah akan keadaan.

Namun, belum saja ia berjalan sepuluh langkah, sebuah motor sport berwarna merah menghadang jalan Wonwoo.

Dengan terpaksa Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang terus menunduk dari tadi itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggunya.

"Seungcheol _Hyeong_ ?", Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat wajah pengendara tersebut adalah teman kuliahnya Jun.

" _Eoh,_ Wonwoo-ya, kau keting—"

"Huaaaaaa, _hyeong_ antarin aku ke sekolah sekarang", rengek Wonwoo memotong ucapan Seungcheol. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari motor akibat guncangan keras Wonwoo di lengannya. Kesal sebenarnya, untung manis. Jadi yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah mengelus dadanya sabar.

" _easy booyy,_ kalau begitu cepatlah naik. Atau kau benar-benar terlambat", Mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, Wonwoo sumringah karenanya.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya kali ini. Aiiih betapa bersyukurnya Wonwoo sekarang. _Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo yang sepertinya lupa sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengeluh dan merutuk._

Dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya, Wonwoo segera menaiki motor Seungcheol dan duduk di belakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat", Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Seungcheol menstarter motornya. Motor itu segera melesat membelah jalanan di pagi hari itu.

Bunyi derum motor miliknya memenuhi sepanjang jalan raya tersebut. Menyalip dari satu mobil menuju mobil lainnya. Ciri khas seorang pembalap jalanan. Tidak Jun, tidak Seungcheol. Keduanya sama. Sama-sama gila jalanan mereka itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, dihadapannya berdiri dengan megah gedung bertingkat bernama Pledis High School. Sekolah yang cukup bergengsi. Sekolah yang hanya-

Oke, abaikan saja untuk sementara kehebatan sekolah tersebut.

Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah Wonwoo harus segera melewati gerombolan tikus- eh manusia yang juga sibuk kocar kacir agar tidak terlambat.

Wonwoo tidak mau kalah. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari sekuat tenaga, sebelum Seungcheol menarik tasnya dari belakang. Membuat Wonwoo nyaris terjungkang akibat perbuatannya.

'aargh, apalagi kali ini', Batin Wonwoo ngamuk. "Apalagi sih _hyeong,_ tak lihat noh si kepala botak mulutnya dah berbuih? "

Ia melirik Seungcheol marah. Seungcheol yang ditatap begitu hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai.

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali", Wonwoo yang tadinya ingin menggampar Seungcheol terpaksa diam tak bergerak saat Seungcheol membawa kedua tangannya ke kepala Wonwoo. Hendak merapikan surai gelap Wonwoo yang sedikit kusut akibat terbawa angin tadi.

"Begini jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi", Seungcheol memandang karyanya puas. Wonwoo hendak berlari lagi sebelum Seungcheol menariknya mendekat, dan mengecupnya tepat di pipi.

Kutekankan sekali lagi MENGECUP!

'aarrghhh' SEUNGCHEOL BAGSADH. BERANI-BERANI NYA DIA

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menempatkan satu kakinya ke bokong Seungcheol, ia keburu menancapkan gas motornya dan melaju. Menimbulkan decakan kesal dari Wonwoo.

"Ish, anak itu tak ada kapok-kapoknya ya", keluh Wonwoo sebelum melanjutkan larinya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

" _Ajussiiiiiiii… chankammm",_

HAP

" _Hahh, that was close_ ", Dua detik Jeon Wonwoo. Sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Ia berhasil memasukinya. _Assa,_ ini adalah rekor baru yang ia capai.

Sepertinya Wonwoo mengalami perubahan yang cukup signifikan setelah liburan kemarin.

Wonwoo mengibas celana bagian belakangnya yang berdebu akibat aksinya tadi.

Kalian penasaran?

Apa yang Wonwoo lakukan tadi.

Entah apa ini namanya. Kurang ajar atau apa yang lebih pantas dikatakannya. Bingung juga.

Siswa yang bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo ini, tadi memerosotkan dirinya layaknya Ji Chang Wook dalam drama The K2 dihadapan guru olahraga yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang Wonwoo hina kepala botak tadi.

Tepat di antara kedua kaki guru Choi. Yang saat ini sudah melongo melihat tingkah kurang ajar Wonwoo yang tak ada habis habisnya.

" _Ajussi_ _gomawo_ ", Teriak Wonwoo saat melambaikan tangannya ke guru tersebut yang saat ini sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Sialan. Benar benar kurang aj—"

"Ehem, sudahkah saya mengingatkan anda untuk tidak berkata kasar di depan anak-anak Choi _-ssaem"_

Suara dingin guru Kang menghentikan kalimatnya. Shh, guru Choi meringis pelan melihat mata tajam wanita itu. Dihadapannya saat ini adalah guru ter _killer_ dalam sejarah sekolah ini. Bahkan kepala sekolah bisa dibuat tak berkutik saat mulut itu bersuara.

Wonwoo sempat melihat kejadian itu. Ia tertawa pelan melihat ketidakberdayaan guru olahraga tersebut di depan neneknya.

Ternyata ada untungnya juga sekolah disini.

Ini baru hari pertama, sudah terlambat. Bagaimana dengan nanti?, ah sudahlah itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting ia tidak terlambat. Hahaha.

Ia melihat semua murid sudah pada posisi masing-masing di barisan. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Wonwoo mengambil barisan paling belakang. Tepat di dekat ia melempar asal tasnya di sekitar pohon berukuran sedang.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Entah sampai kapan Pembina upacara selesai dengan urusan ceramah dan segala tetek bengeknya. Wonwoo merasa kakinya pegal terlalu lama diajak berdiri. Belum lagi ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia ingat belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam.

Pagi hari itu entah kenapa bagi Wonwoo rasanya pengap sekali. Seperti tidak ada udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Wonwoo terbatuk-batuk saat dadanya merasa sesak.

Wonwoo melirik seseorang disebelahnya. Anak itu juga berkeringat, sama seperti keadaan Wonwoo sekarang. Ia melihat wajah anak itu merengut sambil menendang kerikil kecil di sekitar kakinya.

Yang masalahnya sekarang adalah, Wonwoo bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Belum lagi kelar masalah ulu hatinya. Kepalanya sudah cari gara-gara pula.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja", panic seseorang disampingnya saat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah pucat itu nyaris oleng ke depan.

Baekhyun mengenalnya. Jeon Wonwoo namanya. Cucu guru ter _killer_ di sekolah ini. Melihat Wonwoo yang oleng jujur saja membuat Baekhyun takut. Selain menyadari tinggi mereka yang.. ehmdrastis. Juga karena takut nilai fisikanya terancam.

Tidak ada yang tahu bukan?, salah langkah saja bisa-bisa guru Kang memberinya nilai C di rapornya atau lebih parahnya D. _Oh God, apa salah hamba, Tuhan._ Batin Baekhyun merana membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi padanya.

 _Astaga, norak sekali Byun._

"Kalau tidak kuat, jangan dipaksa. Jujur saja aku tidak sanggup membopongmu kalau kau beneran pingsan", Baekhyun mengatakannya pelan nyaris berbisik. Takut-takut kalau ada pengawas upacara yang memergoki.

Wonwoo melirik orang disebelahnya sambil menahan sakit. Orang ini sibuk mengoceh dari tadi. Menyuruhnya agar kebelakang menuju unit kesehatan. Membuat kepala Wonwoo semakin berat seperti ditimpa godam besar.

"Aku tidak apa, jangan pedulikan aku", Wonwoo balas mengucapkannya dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Wonwoo meringis pelan saat ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegap.

 _Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, napas, sebentar lagi, bertahanlah, ya seben-_

Wonwoo tidak kuat lagi, ia jatuh ke samping. Sudah pasrah jika wajahnya berbenturan dengan lantai semen tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"W-Wonwoo", Baekhyun tidak sempat menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang tumbang, sebelum ada seseorang yang menarik tubuh kurus itu. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Mingyu", Melihat Mingyu di depan matanya membuat Wonwoo terkesiap, ia menajamkan penglihatannya yang mulai kabur. Masih bisa Wonwoo rasakan tangan besar Mingyu menepuk pelan pipinya.

" _Damn,_ dimana anak-anak UKS saat dibutuhkan", Mingyu mengumpat pelan saat ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tandu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendatanginya.

Sial. Tidak peduli mau dia di hukum karena meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai anggota kedisiplinan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keadaan Wonwoo yang semakin pucat disertai nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Oh God, ingin ia mengutuk siapapun disini. kekasihnya baru saja KAMBUH.

Bergegas, Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo. Tidak sulit mengingat ringannya badan Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu meringis dalam hati betapa kurusnya anak itu.

"Baek, bilang pada kekasihmu aku harus mengurus Wonwoo", Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Terkejut?

Pasti. Tapi dominan ke kagum sebenarnya. Melihat Mingyu dengan _gentle_ nya mengangkat Wonwoo ala pengantin.

"Hahh, kapanlah aku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol", Baekhyun menatap punggung Mingyu sampai pemuda tersebut menghilang di belokan.

"Aku kenapa", suara berat nan dingin menyeruak membuat Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Menatap ke samping dimana wajah kekasihnya memandang dirinya.

" _Ahnieyo,_ oh ya Mingyu tadi harus mengurus Wonwoo, jadi ya gitulah", Baekhyun tergagap saat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Hm, aku sudah melihatnya tadi. Dan bukankah kau juga bagian dari UKS Baek", seketika suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan imajinasinya.

 _KRIK_

 _KRIK_

 _Mati aku. Kok bisa lupa ya._

"Yeol, menurutmu nilai Fisika ku selamat ngga", Baekhyun menatap kosong di depannya. Memikirkan ia sudah membuat kesalahan paling fatal dalam seumur hidupnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka. Ia pun segera kembali ke posisinya membiarkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah seperti hidup enggan matipun tak mau.

.

.

.

Putih. Seluruh jangkauan dalam penglihatan Wonwoo semuanya serba putih. Ia tebak saat ini pasti sudah berada di rumah sakit milik sekolah. Bukankah sudah ia katakan sekolah Wonwoo adalah sekolah paling bergengsi ?.

"Kau sudah bangun?", Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang ternyata sedari tadi memegang tangannya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Masih terasa pusing menghinggap di kepalanya, membuat Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Hal tersebut tak luput dari mata Mingyu, ia segera mengambil semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih, memberinya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihatnya, melihat bubur lembek itu lantas membuatnya mual. Jijik.

"Kau harus makan, setelah itu kau minum obat", Mingyu mengatakannya sebelum Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala.

Wonwoo tetap keukuh mengatupkan kedua bibirnya saat Mingyu mendekatkan sendok penuh bubur itu.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk Won, ayolah. Aku saja sudah mencobanya", Bujukan Mingyu tetap tidak akan membuat Wonwoo luluh. Titik pokoknya.

"Berikan aku roti cokelat saja, aku tak mau makan bubur", Wonwoo bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Mulai lagi merajuknya.

"Dokter tidak mengatakan apapun tentang roti, yang ada kau harus makan nasi, nasi, dan nasi. Lebih baik bubur untuk tiga hari kedepan. Dan jangan memalingkan wajahmu di saat aku masih marah", Mingyu mengoceh panjang lebar di depan Wonwoo yang kini sudah tertunduk lesu.

"Mingyuuuuu, beri aku roti yaaa, _Pleaseeee_ ", Mohon Wonwoo supaya ia tidak diberi makanan lendir tersebut.

 _SHIT._

Mingyu belum ada persiapan di serang kayak begini oleh Wonwoo. Lihatlah mata yang berbinar itu. Mengedip-ngedip kearahnya. Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar ingin membuat Mingyu mati konyol.

 _Jangan terpedaya Mingyu, ini hanya akal-akalan Iblis imut, aghhh sejak kapan ada iblis imuttt. Itu adaalah kekasihmu Kim Mingyu._

"A-a-a- sekali bubur tetap bubur. Tatapan itu tak akan merubah pikiranku", sambil menahan nafasnya yang bergejolak akibat serangan tadi. Lihatlah, jari-jari Mingyu yang memegang sendok saja sampai gemetaran karenanya. Wonwoo ini benar-benar.

"Mingyuuuu aku tak suka bubur, mereka menjijikkan", masih berusaha merayu Mingyu. Demi celana dalam Neptunus, kenapa Mingyu ngotot sekali supaya dirinya mau menelan segumpal lendir itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia mual.

" _You know what?, I'm tired being like this._ Haruskah aku memanggil nenek ke sini", sambil menggoyang pelan _smartphone_ di genggamannya.

Mati kau Wonwoo. Bisa habis dia kalau neneknya tau ia sakit. Teleponnya tersambung. Namun belum sempat Mingyu mengatakan Halo, Wonwoo sudah menyambarnya.

"Halo nenek, maaf salah tekan", dengan gesit ia menggeser tombol merah, mematikan sambungan.

"Kau kejam"

"Darimana sejarahnya kalau menelepon nenek adalah sebuah kekejaman"

Menelepon nenek sudah, apalagi yang membuat Wonwoo luluh. Ia bingung.

"Baiklah, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara", gumam Mingyu sebelum ia menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat Wonwoo berpikir apa maksud Mingyu, lehernya ditarik mendekat ke wajah kekasih tan nya.

 _Holy Crap_

Mingyu. Mencium bibir seksinya. _God_ , sekali lagi. _MENCIUMNYA._

"Hmph.…"

Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Tangan sialan. Kenapa begitu sulit.

Melihat Wonwoo yang masih keras kepala tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Mingyu langsung menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo. Memaksanya agar mau membiarkannya masuk.

Wonwoo meringis merasakan gigitan Mingyu. Ia yakin, pasti bibirnya berdarah saat ini. Tidak sengaja ia membiarkan akses tersebut di lewati Mingyu.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Saling mendorong satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tanpa sadar mereka berpagut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Wonwoo sudah kehabisan nafas, sedangkan Mingyu masih sibuk mendorong lidahnya agar bubur tersebut di telan Wonwoo. Pukulan di bahunya tidak membuat Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo. Enak saja. Tak akan ia biarkan.

Wonwoo kalah telak, daripada mati konyol lebih baik ia menelannya. Setelah ia menelannya, baru ia merasakan tangan Mingyu perlahan melonggar dari kepala Wonwoo.

"Nah begitu kan bagus. Anak pintar", Ucap Mingyu saat Wonwoo sibuk meraup udara di sekitarnya. Mingyu tak main-main ternyata.

"Dasar keras kepala", Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya di selingi dengan membersihkan bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit belepotan.

"Apaan itu ?, dasar kekasih kejam"

"Siapa juga yang mengatakan aku baik"

"Kekasih sialan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"Mau lagi ? Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku ikhlas kok",

" _ANDWAEEE…_ aku bisa melakukannya. Ya, aku bisa", Wonwoo meringis melihat bubur di hadapannya. Kesialan macam apa ini Tuhan.

Well, ternyata manjur juga jurusmu Mingyu.

Hahaha.

* * *

 _END_

Batam

01/15/2017

07.43 AM

* * *

Holla ^_^

aku kembali bawa fic MEANIE

kebetulan aku dapat pencerahan di sekolah hahaha

aku harap kalian suka

aku sudah ngedit ngedit supaya tidak banyak kesalahan. semoga aja ga ada typo

beri aku jejak kalian ya

kritik aku tentang apa saja yang salah dari fic ini

selain penyimpangan ya guys. hehe

ayo jangan hanya nge fav doong

beri review kalian ya

Semangat hari minggu semuanya ^^


End file.
